Burned
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Can Sam and Cass resist the pull of two pop star singing Siren sisters? Montana and Selene Knight discover they are sirens and that they hold the power to turning every male in the world into a slave except their one true love. Crowley crafts a plan for the two sisters in order for one to become his Queen...If he can't have one...He'll have both. Sam/OC Cass/OC AdultContent
1. Sirens

AN: Okay this is a story that came to me while I was listening to a song by P!nk called Try. I hope you enjoy it as it won't be a traditional SPN story. As Always I do not own SPN or anyone therein. I do own the OC Selene Knight, and my friend Krissymcmahon owns Montana! Let's get started.

-Chapter 1- Siren

Dean Winchester looked at the stadium before them as he sat in the driver seat of his baby, the Impala. "Really Sammy, a concert? Of a pop band no less…" He groaned. Sam Winchester his younger brother looked at him as he pulled the tickets from his wallet, "Dean, The Sirens are good singers…The Sirens are a group not a band. I won the tickets so we are going, plus after the whole Amara thing we deserve a break. Plus, Cass is interested, right Cass?" Castiel sat forward from the back seat with a slight smile, "Actually yes, I have heard their music and they are rather good. And the concept of these concerts intrigues me."

Sam looked at Dean triumphant, "See?"

Dean opened the door and got out of the Impala the night air tickling his neck, "Oh shut up."

Cass and Sam got out and closed the doors as Dean slammed his door closed, "Let's get this over with." They headed to the stadium and handed the ticket guy their tickets. "Oh are you three the winners of the contest?" The guy asked. Sam nodded smiling eagerly. "Yeah, we were supposed to get the backstage passes." The guy handed him three lanyards with backstage passes and they entered the stadium.

"Where are our seats?" Dean asked, looking around for a drink stand so he could possibly get a beer. "There is no alcohol here Dean." Sam said leading the two men to their front row seats. Cass turned and looked at Dean. He seemed absolutely appalled at spending three hours at a concert with no alcohol. "No beer? What kind of concert is this?" "It's a charity concert." Cass answered. "How do you know that?" Dean asked the angel.

"Sam told me."

Selene Arcana Knight and Montana Layne Knight stood in front of their mirrors doing their make-up. "You ready, sis?" Montana asked looking at her sister, her blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah, you?" Selene asked running a hand through her long burgundy hair. "Oh yeah." Montana laughed as she checked her boots. This was their second biggest concert and it was supposed to be the biggest money maker for their charity.

"Ready to go in 15." The stage manager said through the door.

"Got it!" Selene and Montana said in unison. They grabbed their ear pieces and walked over to the door and looked at each other. "Ready?" Montana asked. "Ready." Selene confirmed giving her sister their pre-show hug. They exited the small dank room and headed to the stage.

"Sirens! Sirens! Sirens!" The crowd cheered around the three hunters. Sam, Dean, and Cass watched the stage as two beautiful woman walked on. One had long curly black hair, and she wore a black shirt with a purple vest, torn jeans, and cowboy boots. The other had long burgundy hair, and she wore a dark red shirt, black vest, torn jeans, and black work boots. "Thats them!" Sam said to Dean. "The one with burgundy hair is Selene, the one with black hair is Montana."

"Selene? Montana?" Dean asked. "What kind of names are those?"

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. We are The Sirens!" Montana said enthusiastically. "We would like to thank everyone for donating their money and time to this charity event."

"Yes, this charity is very important to us. So let's get started, the first song…I know you know well. I wrote this song after a bad break up. It's called Try." Selene said as the music started playing. Selene and Montana started slowly dancing around the stage.

 _Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing,_

 _how it's all turned to lies._

 _Sometimes I think that it's better,_

 _to never ask why._

As Selene and Montana sang Castiel began to see an aura emit from their bodies. He had seen this before in only one other creature on earth that did this when they sang, and that was the siren. He tensed, looking around at the crowd.

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame,_

 _where there is a flame,_

 _someone's bound to get burned._

 _But just because it burns,_

 _doesn't mean you're gonna die._

 _You gotta get up and try,_

 _and try, and try. Gotta get up and try,_

 _and try, and try. You gotta get up and try,_

 _and try, and try._

Montana looked out at the crowd as she danced and sang, and in the front row she saw a really handsome guy watching her. He had long hair and dark eyes that held secrets of untold knowledge. Montana looked him directly in the eye and it was like a bolt of electricity shot through her. She stumbled a step, but righted herself and continued dancing keeping the strange guy in her line of sight.

 _Funny how the heart can be deceiving._

 _more than just a couple times._

 _Why do we fall in love so easy,_

 _even when it's not right._

Cass watched as Selene came near his side of the stage. She looked at him and there seemed to be a crack of electricity that shot between them. He noticed that she stumbled but quickly regained her footing and continued dancing.

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame,_

 _where there is a flame,_

 _someone's bound to get burned._

 _But just because it burns,_

 _doesn't mean you're gonna die._

 _You gotta get up and try,_

 _and try, and try. Gotta get up and try,_

 _and try, and try. You gotta get up_

 _and try, and try, and try._

Selene looked at the strange guy that had caught her attention, he was cute. He had short dark hair, and beautiful blue eyes. That spark that shot between them startled her.

 _Ever worry that it might be ruined,_

 _and does it make you wanna cry?_

 _When you're out there doing what you're doing,_

 _are you just getting by?_

 _Tell me are you just getting by, by, by._

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame,_

 _where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned._

 _But just because it burns,_

 _doesn't mean you're gonna die._

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

As the song ended they quickly rounded to another song. This went on for about a couple hours and when the concert ended Sam, Dean, and Castiel stood up stiff legged. "Guys, there is something wrong," Castiel said looking at Sam and Dean. "What?" Sam asked confused. "They are sirens," Castiel said.

"We know Cass, that's their name." Dean laughed. "No as in the real thing," Cass stated matter-of-factly. "What? No way, they are not draining energy," Dean said looking around at the men. "I know but I saw their aura. There is only one way to tell, we have to go meet them…" Castiel said looking back at the stage.

-Next time in Burned-

Selene looked at Dean angrily. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that you and your sister are demons."He snapped. Montana stepped towards him. "Excuse me?"

AN: Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	2. The meet and greet

AN: Okay onto the next installment of Burned! As always I do not own SPN or anyone therein. I do own Selene and my friend Krissy owns Montana. Let's get started!

Chapter 2- The meet and greet

Selene and Montana sat in their dressing room getting ready for the meet and greet that they were fixing to have to go to. "How many people did Martin say there were going to be?" Montana asked. "Uh, I think he said three," Selene said looking at the paper.

Montana nodded and stood up yawning. She was tired but she was used to these meet and greets, but what was bugging her was the image of that guy floating through her thoughts. She looked at her sister, she also seemed distracted, "You okay, Len?"

Selene looked at her. "Huh? Yeah I'm just tired," she answered with a laugh. Selene stood up and stretched, "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

The girls left the dressing room and headed to the meeting room, on entering they saw three guys waiting for them. Two Selene and Montana recognized instantly, the other they didn't.

When the girls walked in Castiel, Sam, and Dean looked at them. For some reason the girls felt a tension radiating from them. "Hi, you must be the contest winners," Montana said extending a hand to Sam. Sam took it reluctantly, and the minute their hands touched there was an electric current that shot between them. Montana jerked her hand away from the shock. Sam looked at her surprised by the shock himself. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Castiel," Sam said gesturing to his brother and Castiel.

Selene looked at Castiel who was watching her carefully. "It's nice to meet you Castiel, I'm Selene," she greeted, extending her hand. Castiel looked at her hand for a moment, but took it gently. There was a slight electric shock and Selene, like her sister, jerked her hand away, Castiel said nothing but looked at Dean. "So you girls are singers?" Dean asked looking at them curiously.

"Yes, that's our job," Montana said looking at him as if he had asked a stupid question.

"How long have you been in this career?"

"Four years why?" Selene asked.

Dean looked at his brother, then back at the girls. "We know your secret."

Selene looked at Dean angrily. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that you and your sister are demons," he snapped.

Montana stepped towards him. "Excuse me?"

Castiel stepped towards her his angelic blade falling from his sleeve. "You might as well confess, there is no sense in lying."

Montana backed away shielding her sister, "Hey we don't know what you're talking about, we don't want any trouble."

Sam looked at the girls, they seemed genuinely scared of them, and like they had no idea what they were talking about.

"Cass, Dean, I don't think they know," he said.

Dean looked at his brother then at the girls. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Selene snapped.

Castiel looked at the girls a look of seriousness coming over his face. "You're actual Sirens."

"You guys are crazy, just crazy!" Montana screamed.

Dean walked over to the girls who backed into the wall. He pulled out a blade from a knife sheath on his waist band and placed the blade flat against Selene's skin. Selene howled in pain as the metal burned her skin. Dean pulled the blade away and sheathed it. "Pure silver, Sirens can't touch it."

Selene looked at her arm where there was a red burn mark. "What the hell?" She looked at her sister. "Could they be telling the truth?"

Montana looked at the three men, "Who the hell are you three?"

-Next time in Burned-

Selene walked into the motel room holding a bag of food. She looked up and saw Castiel watching TV. "Oh you're the only one here?" Castiel looked at her for a moment, "Yeah. Sam, Dean, and your sister went to go get clothes for you two."

AN: Sorry so short, this sets up the next chapter! Which will be longer I swear! Plz read and review!


End file.
